Ultimo Fio
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Passaram-se 2 anos desde que Reita-se se casou, e agora como será que a vida dele esta? Continuaçao de "vestido Delicado" nao leia sem ter lido a outra RxR


_Bem olá, cá estou eu de novo. _

_Bem agora tragovos a continuaçao de uma short minha, "vestido delicado", orfavor nao leem sem ter lido a outra. _

_Bem Gazette nao sao meus e bla bla bla bla... eles sao apenas deles proprios e de kem eles kiserem k sejam..._

_mas prontos isso nao intreça agora._

_porfavor espero que gostem da continuaçao..._

**...RxR.RxR.RxR...**

**_Ultimo Fio_**

Já fazia dois anos que isto andava assim. Eu não podia reclamar, era eu que estava mal. Eles eram casados eu era apenas o melhor amigo da família feliz. Mas que eu quero enganar? Sou o amante. Não o amante dela, o amante dele. Era a coisa mais bizarra alguma vez vista. A mulher dele, Ayame, a avestruz deprimente, achava que eu para ele era o melhor amigo, o amigo de infância, o vocalista da banda. Mas como ela se enganava profundamente. Na ausência dela, as escondidas de todos, no nosso pouco tempo livre entregávamos um ao outro em actos perdidos de amor e luxúria. Não achei muita piada no princípio, sentia-me mal sempre que olhava para a cara dela, ela encontrava-se doente e nos pelas costas brincávamos com os sentimentos dela. Agora já não me é estranho, acho piada, nunca gostei dela, fazer-lhe mal até sabe bem… principalmente do modo que nos fazemos. Não me arrependo nem de um acto que já tenha elaborado na traição deste fracasso de casamento. Cada beijo, cada carícia, cada fez que fizemos amor deitados na cama onde eles dormem todas as noites… e muito mais, não me arrependo de nenhuma deles. Ainda mais porque foi tudo feito com amor verdadeiro, o amor que eu nutria por Reita, e o amor que sabia que ele me retribuía.

E era assim, perdido nos meus pensamentos que me entregava novamente a ele. Estávamos deitados na grande cama de casal da casa dele. Ele encontrava-se a dormir ao meu lado. O seu corpo despido, de mais uma secção de "traição da avestruz", estava colado ao meu igualmente da mesma maneira. Era uma tarde fria de domingo, a menina da casa encontrava-se numa viagem de negócios e só voltaria na terça-feira a noite. Era óptimo, não saia de casa dele sem ser para irmos ensaiar. Vivia nos seus braços durante o resto do período de tempo livre. Era maravilhoso…

Já sentia os meus olhos também a cansarem-se, não iria a tardar até ir fazer companhia ao meu amor nos seus sonhos. Estava mesmo prestes adormecer, pelo menos já não sentia movimento da estrada nem da chuva que caia lá fora ainda a pouco. Bem a chuva até pode ter parado…

- O QUE SE PASSA AQUI? – Aquela voz irritante? Ai que raiva que sentia sempre que a ouvia. Devo estar a ter um pesadelo bem mau. Mas espera, se fosse um pesadelo não teria imagem?

De repente abro os olhos e vejo em plena entrada da porta do quarto, a minha querida avestruz. Bem não liguei muito porque os olhos fecharam-se de novo inconscientemente.

- Ayame, deixa-me explicar. – Ouço a voz tão doce de Reita ao meu lado.

- TU TRAISTE-ME. – Ok para tudo, isto não é um sonho. Abro os olhos mais rápido que a velocidade da luz e deparo em plena discussão. A Ayame estava sentada no chão com as malas todas ao lado. Encontrava-se apoiada a elas como se não tivesse força para suportar o seu próprio corpo. As lágrimas dariam para encher o oceano se ele entrasse em seca.

Paralisei ao vê-la, os meus olhos só conseguiram desviar-se um bocado para olhar para a face de Reita completamente em choque. Eu não sabia o que devia de fazer. Eu e o Akira já tínhamos falado muita fez sobre isso, e ele já tinha começado a ganhar coragem para o divorcio, estava planeado para quando ela regressa-se. Mas de certo que não era planeado ela nos encontrar na cama, completamente nus. Reita termia, não percebi se de nervos, vergonha, anseio, … algo do género seria.

Mesmo no meio daquela confusão e de troca de olhares entre o futuro casal arruinado, segurei uma das mãos do dele com muita força entre as minhas.

- LARGA-O. – Gritou ela com aquela vozinha irritante. Não sei porque soltei-o rapidamente e com medo.

- Deixa-o em paz. Este assunto é entre nós os dois. – Disse Reita a olhar seriamente para a esposa, enquanto unia as nossas mãos de novo.

- Ele não tem nada a ver com isto? DEIXA-ME RIR AKIRA. ELE É QUE É MESQUINHO E NÃO PODE VER NINGUEM FELIZ, E FEZ TUDO PARA PODER-TE LEVAR PARA A CAMA. Porque sabes, ele não gosta de mim. NÃO GOSTA DE NINGUEM. – Aquelas palavras foram cruéis de mais para mim, os meus olhos encheram-se de água. Era mentira. Aquilo era tudo mentira. Eu amo-o, eu amo-o muito.

- Eu amo-o. – Disse já com a voz a falhar.

- AMAS-LO? MENTIROSO. UM HOMEM NÃO AMA OUTRO. O AKIRA É MEU… - Ela era para dizer alguma coisa, mas Reita levanta-se da cama sem se preocupar com a falta de roupa que faltava no corpo. Ele rapidamente chega ao pé dela com uns olhos que nunca tinha os vistos antes.

- Ouve bem. O Taka não tem nada a ver com isto. Eu amo-o, assim como ele me ama. Tu não venhas com ideias preconceituosas porque se não as coisas podem correr para o lado mau. – Disse com uma voz que até a mim me arrepiou. Ela ficou em choque. A cor da parede era mais escura que ela.

Reita vai até a beira da cama e veste a roupa de baixo e em seguida senta-se ao meu lado na cama e força-me a olha-lo nos olhos.

- Ruki, por favor, vai-te embora. Eu depois ligo-te. – Disse ele com uma voz cheia de ternura e preocupação. Apenas acenei com a cabeça. Sem me importar com a mulher que estava quase morta a entrada do quarto, visto-me rapidamente e saio do apartamento sem dizer nem olhar para nada.

Entro no meu carro com uma rapidez que nem eu sei como fiz. Se calhar sou eu que estou tão mal que não reparei em nada. Aquela citação era a que mais queria, finalmente iria tê-lo para mim… mas… tinha medo que ele desiste-se do divórcio. Rapidamente meto o pé no acelerador e arranco pela estrada.

Não olho para a estrada quando dirijo-me para onde estava a minha meta naquele instante. Não sei quanto tempo demorou, … mas rapidamente já me encontrava a porta da casa do líder da banda a tocar a campainha como se ouve-se algum incêndio.

A demora dele era insuportável, parecia que lá estava a horas quando ele decide abrir a porta com uma cara muito assustada.

- Ruki? Podias esperar … - Começa ele quando eu entro pela casa a dentro sem já esperar convite.

- Demoras-te horas.

- Nem um minuto…

- Ela viu-nos. – Digo para cortar as suas explicações. Ele fecha a porta rapidamente e força-me a sentar no seu sofá. – Nos estávamos juntos, e ela apareceu do nada. Pareceu como um fantasma, bem parecia mesmo, assusta mal se vê, branco como a parede e aparece do nada. Bem pensado nisto ela deve ser mesmo um fantasma. Como eu pode deixar o Reita casar com um fantasma? – Já me tinha levantado e comecei andar de um lado para o outro a tentar meter as ideias em ordem. – Bem avestruz fica-lhe melhor. Mas prontos, ela apanhou-nos em plena sesta depois de sexo. Não é normal, ela devia estar fora até terça-feira, como raio apareceu ali do nada? AINDA MAIS SEM AVISAR. Porque se avisa-se não nos teria apanhado e ficado em estado não sei bem explicar… e agora? E se o Reita não pede o divorcio e fica com ela por estar muito mal? E se ele se afastar de mim? O que eu farei? Eu não sei viver sem ele? Eu preciso dele. Ele não pode ficar com aquela coisa deprimente. ELA INSULTOU-ME. Não é normal… mas ele defendeu-me. Isso é bom sinal não é?

- Ruki calma…

- Mas e se eu tivesse a sonhar e ele não me defendeu? Ele mandou-me embora, isso quer dizer que prefere ela? – Nesse instante algo no meu bolso começa a tremer. Rapidamente tiro o telemóvel e olho para o ecrã. – É o Reita. – As mãos tremiam, mal conseguia respirar. Precisava de coragem para atender, mas estava difícil.

- Atende. – Ordenou-me Kai. E eu assim fiz. Havia um silêncio na ligação, nenhum de nos falava. O que me deixava mais nervoso e com os olhos começarem a molhar-se.

- Ela foi para o hospital. – Disse-me ele com uma voz triste. As gotas de água começaram a cair assim com as que caiam na rua. O meu coração dói com o pensamento de ele agora deixar-me. – Estávamos a falar, e quando eu ia pedir o divorcio… - Aquela palavra era milagrosa, mal a ouvi, parei de derramar gotas. – Ela começou a contorcer-se de dor e desmaiou. Liguei a uma ambulância. Estou na sala de espera do hospital a espera que me digam algo. Vens cá ter? – Eu não sabia se teria medo ou se havia de saltitar pela casa feliz.

- Vou. – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer antes de lhe desligar a chamada. – Kai, leva-me ao hospital. – Viu acenar e a levar-me em direcção ao carro dele.

Estava feliz. Aventurazinha deprimente estava no hospital. Isso era bom sinal, significava… ELA VAI MORRER. Ai como é bom pensar nisto. Não para Takanori, não podes pensar assim… que pessoa horrível me estou a tornar. Mas… eu só quero ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que amo. Será pecado? Bem se for, o inferno que me espere porque eu estou a caminho. Eu vou lutar por ele. Ele será meu. Eu sei que me ama, e sei que esta farto de aturar aquele protótipo de mulher. Dois anos já foi muito para ele. Ele precisa de descansar. Estou farto de ter de dividi-lo. De dormir com um corpo que aquela mulher também dormiu. O corpo não é mau, até é muito bom. Mas ela a toca-lo… ai que horror o que foi eu pensar agora?

Kai para o carro bruscamente fazendo com que os meus pensamentos assim como eu batêssemos na parte da frente do carro. Bem a pancada doeu, e muito. Mas não liguei a dor. Sai rapidamente sem me importar com o que o Kai dizia. Entrei pelo hospital a dentro e vi o meu amor sentado numa das cadeiras com um ar muito procurado enquanto olhava para as mãos que brincavam entre si. Aproximo me vagarosamente com receio do que os próximos minutos me aguardavam. Ele sente eu a chegar, levanta-se e abraça-se a mim com muita força. Era bom sentir aquilo, era sinal que não estava tudo perdido.

- Taka, o que te aconteceu a testa? – Disse quando se afastou de mim. Eu não percebi do que ele estava a falar.

- Fiz uma paragem repentina e ele bateu com a cabeça. – Respondeu Kai atrás de mim. Rapidamente levo a mão ao local da pancada e sinto-o molhado. Boa estava a sangrar. Agora antes de o Reita ter a mulher internada, tinha o amante com um corte na testa. Começo a odiar o destino dele.

Acho que um deles chamou uma enfermeira, porque quando dei por mim estava sentado numa maca enquanto uma médica me tratava do ferimento. Mal ela acabou dirigi-me de novo para onde não devia ter saído. Se descubro qual dos dois me vez aquilo bem que podem começar a encomendar o caixão. Espero que tenha sido o Kai, não me apetece matar o Reita.

Ao lá chegar Reita e Kai estavam a falar com um medico. O ar deles era serio de mais para o meu gosto. Aproximo sorrateiramente, na mesma altura que o homem se afastava.

- O que se passa com a outra? – Pergunto com um tom de voz cheio de medo e de esperanças.

- Ela…está…grávida. – Disse-me Reita em estado de choque. Se o meu coração conseguisse de certo que iria sair-me do corpo neste momento. Viria a este mundo uma avesturazinha deprimente júnior? Era o fim agora. A minha esperança foi-se. Ele ia-me deixar para ficar com a mulher e com o filho ou filha. E eu, seria apenas passado.

Perdi forças e ia em direcção ao chão se uns braços fortes não me agarrassem. Sabia que era Reita que me segurava.

- Não te preocupes. Nada vai mudar entre nós. Eu vou pedir o divórcio quando o bebé nascer. Ai viveremos nós os dois com o meu filho. – Disse quando me abraçava. – A gravidez é de risco. Ela pode morrer, e o bebé também. Não se poderá enervar. E ficara em repouso 7 meses. Espero que compreendas o que eu estou a tentar dizer. – Era o que mais temia. Iria ter de ficar separado. Só porque aquela mulher nojenta estava a espera de um filho. Porquê comigo? Porque ela não podia simplesmente morrer? Mas sem criança para vir ao mundo.

Não aguentei olhar para a cara do amor da minha vida, ou futuro paizinho. Viro-lhe as costas para esconder as lágrimas que caiam e saio do hospital sem dizer nada a ninguém. Nem me interessei com os outros dois homens que se encontravam na sala de espera do local onde a minha alma tinha morrido com umas simples palavras_ " ela está grávida"_

Entro no primeiro táxi que vejo e mando o motorista para o aeroporto. Ao lá chegar pago o táxi e dirijo-me para o balcão para tentar comprar um bilhete para qualquer lugar. Não importava para onde iria só queria ir para longe. Por sorte teria um avião em 10 minutos para Portugal. Nem me importei que país era, nem que ficaria no outro lado do mundo. Não tinha bagagem por isso foi mais rápido entrar dentro do avião.

As lágrimas continuaram a cair, e caíram muito mais quando o transporte aéreo começou a descolar, e comecei a ver Tokyo em miniatura…

...RxR.RxR.RxR...

Passou um ano desde que eu estava naquele país pequeno. Não me importava se era pequeno, se mal tinha dinheiro para comprar roupas. Gostei do país, fui bem recebido e consegui meter a cabeça em ordem. Demorou um ano de angústia, dores, lágrimas e acima de tudo saudades. O amor que sentia por Reita não desapareceu, a distância só me fez perceber o quanto amava, já não aguentava mais estar sem ele. E era por causa do amor que sinto por ele e as saudades de estar com ele que decidi voltar para o meu país. Para o país de onde não devia ter estado fora por tanto tempo.

Finalmente cheguei a Tokyo, continuava igual. Imaginava como estaria as pessoas que eu tinha deixado para trás sem qualquer explicação. A única ligação que tinha feito foi para o líder da banda que se encontrava naquele momento no meio da multidão aos saltinhos possivelmente a minha procura.

Aproximo dele com um certo receio da reacção dele. Mas mesmo com esse medo não deixava de me sentir feliz por o ver.

- _"Baterista de The GazettE arranja nova profissão, partir chãos de aeroportos"_ – Gozo enquanto tento imitar um título de jornal. Quando tinha falado com Kai tinha ficado a saber que com o meu desaparecimento apenas tinham dado a noticia que a banda entraria em férias por data determinada. Eles sabiam que eu regressaria.

Kai quando me vê abraça-me com os olhos cheios de lágrimas como os meus. Sinta-me novamente em casa.

- Seu estúpido. Vais embora sem dizer nada. – Reclama Kai sem me soltar. Eu sorrio mesmo com aqueles insultos baratos.

- Desculpa. – Disse sem o largar.

- Então sempre era verdade os rumores que ouvi. – Oiço uma voz que até já sentia saudades. Uruha, o guitarrista mais alto da banda. Solto-me do Kai e olho para onde tinha vindo a voz, e vejo o resto da banda dos solteiros. Aoi e Uruha estavam lá com a maior cara de felicidade de me chegava a dar medo. Mas nem ligo a expressões deles. Corro para eles e abraço-os cheio de saudades que tinha da estupidez diária de ambos.

- Tivemos saudades tuas chibi. – Comenta Aoi. Perdi o tempo que estive abraçado a chorar aqueles dois, sentia-me finalmente em casa, com metade da minha família.

Bem que foi bom ter ligado ao Kai a dizer para me ir esperar. Mas esperem lá, eu disse para manter segredo, como estes dois idiotas vieram aqui parar?

Separo-me deles e olho para o líder da banda com um olhar ameaçador.

- Eu pedi-te segredo. – Reclamo.

-E eu mantive. Esses dois é que não tem mais nada para fazer e ouviram a conversa. – Reclama Kai. Eu viro-me rapidamente e olho para os dois guitarristas. Eles dão um sorriso maroto. Não era preciso ser bruxo para saber o que eles fariam. E bingo, acertei, ambos começaram a correr como duas crianças que jogavam apanhada. Eu também devia ser muito estúpido para correr atrás deles. Mas não posso fazer nada, sentia saudades disto até.

Mas será que aqueles dois tinham comentado algo com Reita? Eu durante o ano que tive fora não atendia chamadas deles. Ninguém sabia onde estava. Só liguei ao Kai algumas vezes, mas sempre fugia da conversa de onde estava e da conversa que incluísse o amor da minha vida.

Estava a correr sem dar importância a onde ia, até que de repente tropeço em algo e caio no chão.

Boa mal chego ao Japão e caio logo em pleno aeroporto. Que sorte a minha.

Olho para cima para pedir desculpa a quem tinha tropeçado. Mas preferia não o ter feto. Quando levanto a minha cara dou com a pessoa que eu mais temia ver neste momento. Reita.

Lá estava ele a sorrir enquanto estranhas lágrimas caiam no seu rosto. A sua mão estava na minha direcção para me ajudar a levantar.

Comecei a tremer sem saber como, nem porque. Mas aceitei ajuda. Quando já estava de pé ele não largou a minha mão. Os nossos olhos estavam a encara-se com muito desejo.

Sem aguentar mais abraço-o fortemente sendo retribuído da mesma maneira.

- Porque fizeste isto Taka? Porque me abandonaste? – Perguntava Reita com um tom de sofrimento.

- Tu devias de ficar com a Ayame e com o teu filho. – Disse a chorar. Ele afasta-se de mim e olha-me novamente. Tu não consigo olha-lo nos olhos então abaixo o olhar.

Para tudo, que roupas estranhas são as que ele tem vestido? Não é normal dele andar na rua vestido formalmente, ainda mais todo preto.

- Ela morreu a três semanas. – Disse-me Reita. O meu coração deixou de parar. Não podia ser, ela morreu. E eu? Porque eu não estava feliz?

- Lamento. – Digo tristemente, sentia-me mal de alguma maneira. – A criança? – Pergunto pelo filho.

- Mayumi. É uma menina. Estava comigo, mas aqueles idiotas pegaram-me no carrinho dela e levaram-ma. – Disse ainda olhando para mim. Ele tinha uma menina. Que bonito o nome que a tinham metido. – A Ayame depois do parto ficou muito doente, e eu tive de cuidar dela e da Mayumi. A dois mês a Ayame começou a ficar bem, e já se cuidava sozinha e da Mayumi, então eu pedi o divórcio. Tinha esperanças que quando estivesse divorciado ir a tua procura. Mas não consegui. – Os olhos dele mostravam tristeza, e eu odeio vê-los assim. – Ela não aceitou o divórcio, e fez muito escândalo. Digamos que todas as semanas ela saia no jornal com escândalos. Saio e casa levando-me a Mayumi. Chamei a polícia e andamos um mês a procura dela. A 3 semanas encontram-nas. Estavam numa casa em Kyoto. Pouca gente la vive naquela zona, e ninguém tinha dado com elas. Só a 2 semanas é que começaram a ouvir um choro de criança dia e noite nunca se calava. Um dia ouve alguém que chamou a polícia. Encontraram Ayame morta e Mayumi a chorar. A autopsia disse que ela devia estar morta a 2 dias, e que tinha morrido com uma doença que ainda não descobriram qual. A Mayumi estava desidratada, e com falta de nutrição, os médicos diziam que se não a encontrassem naquele dia ela no dia a seguir morreria. – Disse ele triste. As minhas lágrimas escorriam.

Eu foi egoísta, estava fora sem saber que a pessoa que amo sofria.

Abraço-me a ele a chorar.

- Eu preciso de ti Taka. Preciso de estar contigo. Tu e a Mayumi são a única coisa que importa na minha vida. Eu amo-te meu amor. Amo-te muito. – Disse-me ele. Sentia já tantas saudades de ouvir ele a dizer que me amava.

- Também de amo muito. Desculpa. Desculpa… - Eu iria continuar a pedir desculpas, mas os lábios que eu tanto ansiava tocaram nos meus. Perdi por completo o tempo. Os lábios macios e doces continuavam iguais, e eu continuava ama-los.

- Hei pombinhos, parem de se agarrar. – Oiço a voz irritante de Aoi atrás de nós. Separamo-nos e eu já ia para correr atrás dele novamente, mas nem um músculo mexo ao ver o que ele tinha ao colo. Aquela devia de ser a Mayumi.

A pequenina sorria ao colo do guitarrista enquanto brincava com os cabelos compridos do homem. Ela era linda, era a versão feminina de Reita. Era idêntica a ele, mal se via traços da avestruz.

Bem posso dizer que foi amor a primeira vista com a pequena. Com ela eu não me iria importar de dividir o Akira.

- Já deves de saber quem é. – Disse Kai ao meu lado. Mas como raio ele ali foi parar? Não me lembro de o sentir ao aproximar.

- Sim. – Respondo simplesmente. Aproximo-me da pequena e ela automaticamente para de puxar os cabelos de Aoi e olha para mim. Os pequenos bracinhos dela esticam-se na minha direcção. Tão linda.

Reita aproxima-se do meu ouvido e sussurra.

- Pega-lhe. Não tenhas medo. Ela será também tua filha. – Eram umas palavras mágicas para mim. Finalmente podia viver com o homem que amo, sem avestruzes no meio.

Vagarosamente pego na pequena. Ela começa-se aconchegar nos meus braços. Rapidamente adormece.

- Ela gostou de ti, mama. – Disse Uruha a gozar com a minha cara. Se eu pode-se iria a correr atrás dele e bater-lhe até a morte. Mas aquela criança a dormir nos meus braços era mais importante.

Iria viver uma nova vida, ao lado do meu amor e da minha filha, não de sangue mas de coração. E iríamos ser felizes para sempre…

_**Fim**_

**...RxR.RxR.RxR...**

_Bem é o fim de vez. depois de tanto drama e lagrimas é este o final da minha historia. espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigado para quem leu, deixa-me muito feliz saber que leem, por isso por favor deixem reviews...por favor, nao custa muito e deixam uma pobre alma feliz sim? XD_

_bjx_

_ate a proxima_


End file.
